Kaia One I Love
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: One Able to Become Spirit. Lag is still looking for a way to get Gauche's heart back, and hunting down his mother, the artificial sun. Zazie meets a girl; One Able to Become Spirit. Rated K  for minor language and violence, might change.NICHEXLAG,ZAZIXOC


**I noticed that there were almost no Tegami Bachi fanfics. And since I'm a big fan…. Well, here it is.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEGAMI BACHI, I only own "The girl"**

**Please R&R**

"One year, huh?" Lag whispered. "Gauche…" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oi! Lag, what're you mumbling 'bout? It's been a while since we went to a delivery together!" Zazie called out to Lag as he started walking away. Lag's eyes widened, the tears disappearing as he ran after the other Bee, his dingo, Niche, jumping after them, Steak resting on her head.

"Lag! Niche's coming!" She yelled as Wasiolka ran after them, too. After about one hour of walking, they came to a stop. Zazie pulled out a map. "According to were we're going, there'll be Gaichuu territory on the way." He grinned. "Great." Lag sighed.

It's been exactly a year since Lag joined the Bees, he was now 13. He had been travelling and making deliveries with the goal of becoming Head Bee and going to the capital, Akatsuki, in order to meet his long-lost mother. It felt like a thousand years since Gauche had left to guide the Ones Unable to Become Spirit to a new life. Of course, he still lived with Sylvette, meeting up with Connor and Zazie a lot. Although, he never seemed to find quite the right time to go on deliveries with them. Niche was still his faithful Dingo and friend, although Niche didn't exactly think of them as friends but something greater, she could never quite find the words to explain it to Lag. All she new was that she wanted to be with him forever. Niche still looked exactly the same, despite her being over 200 years old. Sunny and Connor had moved together to Yuusari Central, Sunny had finally gotten her heart back, but Gauche… Gauche… his heart was still missing. Not that Noir was with Reverse anymore but… Lag still missed the strong and kind man Gauche had been when he had delivered him. Lag wanted the old Gauche back. He was determined to find his heart and bring it back to him, even if it meant… Somehow hurting his mother. Yes, Lag knew his mother had eaten Gauche's heart, that she was the heart of the artificial sun, shinning from people's pain and sadness. He didn't exactly know _how _his mother had become the artificial sun, but there was one thing he was sure of, the artificial sun was not good new.

"We've reached Gaichuu territory." Zazie stated proudly. Lag sweat dropped. "That's not a good things, Zazie!" he tried to shout at him. Obviously, the stubborn Zazie didn't listen. "Niche." Lag said. Niche jumped forward. "Go see if there are any Gaichuu nearby."

"Yes, as your dingo, Niche will prot— Zazie cut her off. "Wasiolka! Go!" he said, obviously trying to provoke Niche. "Niche can— And again, Zazie cut her off. "If you don't want to be a failure as a dingo then go, already." He laughed. Lag sweat dropped again, then sighed. "Yes, as Lag's dingo, Niche will protect Lag!" She yelled as she jumped after Wasiolka. After a few minutes of walking, Niche jumped back, Wasiolka running close behind. "So?"

"Yes! There is Gaichuu, Daikiri!" Niche yelled proudly. "Daikiri," Lag echoed. "The same Gaichuu from that day… The day Gauche delivered me as a letter." Zazie snapped his fingers in front of Lag's face. "Oi! You sleeping, man? There's a Gaichuu over there ready to get beaten!" He called as he ran towards it, his shotgun in his right hand. (yes, I looked it up, it's called a Double Barrel Shotgun.) "Okay! Blast 'em with a shotgun!" He yelled sliding down a steep hill. "Blue Thorn!" He shot a Shindan at the Gaichuu. He slid to the bottom of the hill, by the time the Gaichuu exploded; he had a smirk on his face. "Sheesh, heartless insects." He mumbled before climbing back up the hill. Lag stared dumbfounded. "What a pain! Che!" He put his hand in his pocket, and with the other hand, put away his Shindanjuu.

Zazie POV:

_Dirty Beasts, _I thought as I looked at Wasiolka proudly. She seemed to nod at me, so I nodded back. I took out the map from my pocket once again. "It's gonna take a while to get to that town, so let's go the short way." I said, looking at Lag. "We're going to take the shor-way!" Niche jumped around, her hair turning into many long, golden blades. Lag laughed, "It's the _short way_, Niche."

I smiled, _those two sure make a good team. I still have my cats, though…_ My smile faded away and I sighed. Wasiolka walked up to me and sat down, resting her head on my shoe. "Wasiolka's tired, let's take a break. It'll take at least one more day to get to Blue Notes Blues…" Lag's head snapped up. "Blue Notes Blues!"  
>"Yeah, why?" I replied.<p>

"The Maka!" He yelled, Niche's eyes opened wide. "Onee-san!"

"Wait! The Maka's there, whoa, yeah, guess it's been a while…" I smirked. "Let's rest for a while, over there." 

We settled down near a fire I had just made. Niche sat down near Wasiolka and Lag, I sat on a rock a few feet away, gazing at the moon. _I wonder what kind of adventures we're gonna have this time. _My eyes closed, and I fell into a deep sleep, my back resting on a smooth stone.

Lag POV

I woke up; Niche's head was resting on my chest. "Niche." I whispered. Her head snapped up. "Niche is a first-rate dingo!" She yelled. "I know, Niche, you are the best dingo anyone could ever wish to have." I smiled. I looked around; Zazie was gone. "Zazie!" I called. Wasiolka was gone too. "Where did Zazie go?" I asked myself, then turned to Niche. "We must have slept for a long time, right? But why would he leave before us? May he heard something and went to see what it was. How long have we been asleep, Niche?" Niche looked up from my chest. "I can hear something, too," she said, "It sounds like a hiss." She jumped up. "As Lag's dingo, I will find Lag's friend and Lag's friend's dingo!" I smiled, then got up and stood alongside her.

"Let's go find Zazie!" I said.

A voice echoed in my mind.

_Once something is lost, I'm afraid it can never be regained. _

Zazie POV

"What's your name?" I asked the girl. She looked at me with sad pleading eyes. "Don't have one." She replied surprisingly coldly, her voice as hard as stone. I nodded slowly. "My name's Zazie." I tried to control my voice. She turned and stalked away, mumbling something. I hadn't seen her face, or the rest of her body for that matter. She was wearing a long cloak with a hood, which covered her face, hair, body and feet. She held the cloak closed in front of her with her hand so that it covered them too. I grinned as she started to get further and further away.

"Oi! Wait up!" I called as I ran after her with Wasiolka. "What. Do. You. Want?" She slowed down as I caught up with her. "Go away." She hissed her face looking down.

"Sheesh," I replied. "You're one mean girl. Can I at least see your face? Are you lost?" I asked as un-threateningly as possible. She looked away. "No." She simply stated, her voice smooth, but demanding. Then I noticed them, the bumps in her hood. "What the—?" I whispered to myself. Her back was turned against me, her slim figure frozen. I slowly made a move towards her, hands behind my back.

She whirled around and jumped up. I had no time to react before she pinned she pinned me down to the hard ground, a small knife at my throat. Her hood was down; she had long dark purple hair and beautiful dawn-blue eyes, her eyes just small black slits, like a cat. I gasped, "Whoa…" The knife started to make a gash along my throat. I winced. Her eyes were beautiful, but I only saw hatred in them… Like mine. Engulfed by the abnormal beauty of the girl, I didn't notice that the bumps on her head were now uncovered, black cat ears. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Are you One Unable to Become Spirit?"

She shook her head and looked away, "No, I am the One _Able_ to Become Spirit. The government in Akatsuki have finally made a man-made spirit," She paused, "Me."

My eyes widened. "But…" I managed to say. "I thought they never actually"— "Well deal with it!" The girl snapped, cutting me off. "Why would they announce it in public, anyway." Her voice became calmer.

I nodded; _she had a point._

"Then…" I wondered. "What are you doing here?" I paused, considering. "Shouldn't you be locked up like an animal in a cage, or something?"

The girl didn't answer, and, for a few minutes, we were engulfed by cold silence.

Girl P.O.V:

Damn, this kid had _some nerve_; he wasn't the slightest bit afraid of me! "Shut up." I mumbled as I noticed the position we were in. I was on top of him, one of my hands pinning his right arm down and my legs on either side of his waist; and without knowing it, I blushed.

I quickly got up. "Just leave. Or I will." I didn't bother hiding my body now; I took off the cloak, revealing a long black cat tail.

"Wow." He gasped. "So you're mixed with a cat?" He got up and dusted himself off. I couldn't let my guard down.  
>"Maybe." I said, raising my eyebrow. "Why do you care?" I looked around carefully.<p>

"Oh. Well…" He looked a little embarrassed. "I actually really like cats!" He smiled, and walked forward toward me, closer, and closer. I squinted as he reached out for me. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for a slap or punch, but it never came. Instead, a lost feeling of warmth came flooding over me. Zazie had touched my ears. His hand was soft, warm. I flicked my ears slightly as his touch.

"Haha," He laughed, "You like it! I've seen many cats in my life, but you…You're the biggest one!" And I blushed once again.

This wasn't good! What if he worked for the government in Akatsuki? Then I finally realized what he was wearing.

"You…you're a letter Bee…" I hissed. "Get AWAY from me!" I jumped away a few steps. "You're here to take me back to Akatsuki! I'm not coming! Get away, AWAY!" I jumped up on a boulder. "I'm stronger than you think!"

Zazie was staring right trough me. Behind me. I didn't realize there was someone else until it was too late. I heard Zazie say something before I fainted. "Good job Wasiolka. Good girl."

Then everything went black.

**Hope you liked it. And if you happen to stop by, please review. And the next chapter will be up.**


End file.
